Mean Girls
by hpv412
Summary: Max has come from Africa, and is new to Winston High School. She becomes friends with Iggy and Ella, and with them, plots ways to ruin the Plastic's leader, Lissa. Like mean girls. No wings. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Mean Girls

"Okay, Max, here's 20 dollars for lunch if you need it."

"And, here's another 10 just in case. Oh and honey, don't let the big kids bully you, okay?"

"Oh, look how cute you look with your backpack! Let me take a picture. Jeb, honey, stand next to her." My parents were making such a big deal of my first day of school.

"Mom! It's okay. I'm going to highschool. Not kindergarten." I said, but then regretted it once I saw the hurt behind my Mom's eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But this is your first day of real school!" She said to me as she grinned. See, I've always been home-schooled, this is because my parents and I used to live in Africa where my dad was a scientist, and my mom was a veterinarian/ doctor. My dad got a great job offer here in Evanston, and my mom also got a great job here as a vet. That means my mom can't homeschool me anymore, so I have to go to public school.

"Kay, well I gotta go if I'm going to catch the bus…" I said to them on my way out the door, before my dad stopped me.

"No need for that," He said to me, dangling keys in front of my face. I squeled, very un- max like, and hugged him and my mom; saying thank you about a million times. I ran out the door and saw my new ride. It was a purple Range Rover. No. Fucking. Way. A PURPLE RANGE ROVER.

"Oh, my gosh." I said as I stared at it. [ ** I don't use God's name in vain, it makes me uncomfortable]

"Yup, we bought it thinking you needed a car to school, and it's purple, your favorite." He said to me as if it were nothing. I guess it was nothing to my parents. They were rich.

"Well, honey, you better go on now, Okay." My mom said to me as she hugged my goodbye, followed by my dad.

I hopped into my new ride, and drove off. I love my life, despite the fact I moved to a whole new country, and away from my friends.

********************************LINE BREAK*******************************************

I pulled into the school parking lot with many stares coming my way. I parked in between a Honda and a nice truck with a bunch of guys in back of it, who were staring at my car. I got out and one of the guys said, "Woah, nice ride. I've never seen you here before, ya new?" He asked me. This boy had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes, with a slight tan.

"Uh, yeah. My name's max." I said to him, locking my car.

"Cool, my name's Dylan. You a junior?" He asked me, I shook my head yes. "Kay, me too. Want me to show you around?" He questioned me, as I looked around at his group of friends. One of them, a dark haired boy with pale skin and obsidian eyes stood out. I don't know why he stood out, but there was just something about him. Once, he saw me looking at him, he turned away abruptly.

"Sure, can you show me where the office is?" I asked him. I needed to get my schedule and other stuff.

"So, Max, where'd you come from?" Dylan said, making small talk as we made our way to the office.

"Africa." I said to him.

"Why'd you come here? To Evanston?" He asked curiously.

"My parents got great job offers. And I actually used to live in Chicago before I moved to Africa." I said. I moved to Africa when I was six, but I used to live in Chicago.

"Oh, that's cool. We're here," Dylan said stopping in front of an open door that was labeled Office. I say a quick thanks to Dylan and get my things.

My locker number is 1130, well, the closest locker is 900. A bell rings indicating I'm late for my first class. Oh, well. I just need to find my locker.

"Do you need help?" A deep, dare I say it, sexy voice says from behind me, startling me. I resist the urge to jump and turn around.

Review please! Please, don't be so mean, this is my first Fanfic, so be easy on me?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! This is in Fangs point of view.

I turn up the radio as I drive to school. All Time Low is blasting through my car. " Manage me, I'm a mess. Turn the page, I'm a book half unread. I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because. I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough." I sang along to the first verse as I pulled into a parking spot right next to Dylan's truck.

"Hey," Dylan says to me. I nod in response. "So, what was with you and Brianna at the party on Saturday?" He asks Gazzy.

"Oh nothing, ya know." Gazzy shrugs as Dylan, Jake, Elliot, Ari, and I laugh. We saw him making out with Brianna, who was this Sophmore that Gazzy had a thing for.

Just as Dylan was about to say something, a purple Range Rover pulled up right next to us. We're all checking out the ride, when a girl comes out.

"Woah, nice ride. I've never seen you here before, ya new?" Dylan asks her.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Max." Max says to Dylan while locking her car.

"Cool, my name's Dylan. You a junior?" Dylan asks Max, she shakes her head yes. "Kay, me too. Want me to show you around?" He questioned Max. She looks around behind Dylan as though she finally notices us. Her eyes fall on me, and I turn away, which is so unlike me. I would usually stare back into her eyes till' she stops looking, but there was just something about her that, I guess, made me nervous.

I'm in my little world as they walk away. Then I see Dylan looking back and mouthing the words "she is hot". I wanted to punch him for saying that. I don't know why, but I just did. She _was_ hot. But she was also more than that, she was beautiful. She had light brown hair, with blonde mixed in. Then her eyes looked like melting chocolate, and she had the body of an athlete. She didn't look like any of the other girls in this school. She was fit, and didn't dress slutty. She hid behind blue jeans, and a faded black tee that said 'Bite Me' in red letters.

After Dylan and Max left, the guys and I talked for a little bit, then just went out own separate ways. I go to the quad, and just sit there relaxing. Suddenly I hear the final bell. I didn't even hear the warning bell. Shit. Whatever, no big deal, just another lunch detention.

I'm on my way to History when I see that girl, Max, in the hallway, looking lost. I come up behind her and ask if she needs help.

She looks startled as she turns back. She's even more beautiful up close. I see her long eyelashes framing her chocolate brown eyes, that look brighter. Her pink lips are parted in a little O in surpise. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she asks me.

"Shouldn't you?"I respond.

"I'm new. I have an excuse. Can you show me where locker 1130 is?" She asks me. I say sure and walk off towards my locker.

I stand in front of the empty locker right next to mine that says '1130'. "Here we are." I say. She thanks me and puts her things in her locker.

"You don't have to wait for me you know." She says.

"I'm not. My locker is right here." I put some of my books in my locker, and lock it. Max's cheeks turn red and she turns away, as if she was emberassed.

"Oh. Okay," She turns back to me. "Can you show me where Ms. Walker's English class is? Room 114" I nod my head and walk to Ms. Walker's classroom.

I stop in front of Walker's room. "Here."

"Thanks! Sorry, if I made you even later. By the way, my name's Max."

"I know. Fang." She looks confused for a second, then understands that 'Fang' is my name. I turn and walk away towards the Senior classrooms.

"You're late Mr. Ride, again. What is this? The tenth time this month?" Mr. Jacobs asks me. Even though I know it's a rhetorical question, I answer.

"Nope, actually its only the ninth," I say as I walk past him and towards my desk, that's of course surrounded by girls.

Mr. Jacobs continues with his lesson on the Cold War. I tune out, and think about that girl Max, when something hits me in the head.

** Dude, what are you doing? You're drooling and staring off into space. Having a fantasy about that chick, Max?** The note is in Elliot's handwriting. I quickly check my desk for drool. There's a small drop. I wipe it off and wipe my mouth.

_Nothing. And no. Dude, you're sick. I'm just bored out of my mind with whatever Jacobs is talking about._ I lie, and chuck the note at Elliot. Before Elliot can answer, the bell rings and everyone springs out of their seats, and run out of the door.

Just to clear anything up; Dylan, Max, and Gazzy are Juniors. Fang, Elliot, Ari, and Jake are Seniors. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to my first period class after the encounter with that guy. Everyone stared at me as I walked in. The teacher wasn't there yet. Weird... I walked down the aisles of desks feeling eyes on me. I was about to sit behind this blonde haired guy when someone to my right said," I wouldn't sit there if I were you... He farts a lot." the blonde guy looked at me with what looked like sad eyes, but it was mocked. Okay, then... Not going to sit there... I looked at other desks, there were only two other empty ones.

One was right next to a nice looking girl. I was about a foot away from the desk when a nerdy looking guy slid into the seat and started making out with the girl. Uh, okay then. The other empty seat was next to a Hispanic looking girl who was really pretty, she looked normal but freaky at the same time. She had all black clothes and her hair was a mess, but she still was pretty.

"hey, I'm Ella." I noticed that this was the girl that said not to sit behind the blonde guy.

"Max." I said. There was a strawberry blonde boy behind me with piercing blue eyes.

The girl said, " that's Iggy, he's almost to gay to function." Iggy grinned at me and complimented me on my hair.

" Thanks." I said.

The teacher finally walked in. "hello, sorry I'm late, there was an emergency. But well, I'm here now. Today kids, we have a new student joining us from Africa!" she gestured to a black girl in front. "jumbo, my name is Ms. Walker." she said.

The girl looked offended and said " I'm from Michigan. And I'm not new."

"Oh, so sorry Katy. Oh, the new student's name is maximum ride." some boys snickered at my name as I stood up.

"Uh, actually it's just Max." I sat back down as she said okay. The lesson went on. The bell rang, I bolted out of there. The whole day was a blur. I got in trouble for the randomest things, like going to the bathroom. Don't eat in class, and one teacher bitched me out about using a green pen...

During lunch I didn't know where to sit. I was looking everywhere just standing there. Maybe I should go sit with those African kids, I walked over and said jumbo. They all laughed and I walked away. I noticed a couple pairs of eyes on me. I turned around. It was those guys from this morning. They were all staring at me. I suddenly felt self conscious and walked away to the girls bathroom where I ate my pb and j sand-which.

I was so happy when school let out. I made my way to my car as people stared. The guys from this morning were there at their car. Dylan came up to me and asked how my first day of school was. I said it sucked. He laughed. "Uh, I hope I'm not to forward on this but, I think your kind of cool and your really pretty, do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked looking at his feet while his hands were in his pockets of his letterman jacket. Did he just ask be out? The new girl? Who's never even had her first kiss? I guess he did. He was really cute and stuff, I said sure. I then noticed a pair of obsidian eyes glaring daggers at the back of Dylan's head. I looked at him confused and when he saw me he stopped. Uh, okay then... Dylan grinned at me and asked for my phone number. I gave it to him and said bye.

When I got home, my mom asked me how school went as I devoured some chocolate chip cookies. I said it was okay and told her about Dylan. She squealed and she told me about her first date. That night I fell asleep happy because Dylan texted me saying we're going to go to a movie on Saturday with some of his friends and their girlfriends. I was surprised at myself that I was happy because I'm not really into boys.


	4. Author's note

**Hey, sorry for not updating… In like a while… But I made a few changes in the other chapters. I'm in the process of writing the 4****th**** chapter, so yeah. Kay, well review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day, with something to look forward to. Dylan. I drove to school and parked. I made my way to my locker and saw the guy with black eyes. Let's call him 'emo boy' for right now. He was in all black, again. I'm guessing his favorite color was black? I voiced my thoughts as I spun the dial on my lock.

Emo boy looked at me and nodded. "Not much of a talker are we?" I said with a smirk. He shrugged. I put some of my stuff away and got my books.

I walked into homeroom, on time may I add. I sat down in the same seat as I did yesterday. Ella and Iggy said hi to me, and I smiled and replied with a 'hey'. A boy walked by and said, "Nice wig, Ella. What's it made of?" I glared at him, mad that he made fun of Ella, she seemed really nice.

"Your mom's chest hair!" Ella replied back, which made me laugh out loud.

"Hey, do you guys know where Room G is?" I asked them.

Iggy grabbed my schedule and read, "Health, Tuesday/Thursday, Room G."

"I think that's in the back building," Ella said, glancing at Iggy with small grin. "We'll take you there." I grinned and thanked them.

English ended and I was walking arm in arm in between Iggy and Ella. They read the rest of my schedule. "Health. Spanish. You're taking twelfth grade calculus?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, I like math a lot. It's the same in every country." I said.

Iggy replied with, "That's beautiful. This girl is deep." I smiled at him.

We walked out of the school doors and I saw no back building. "Where's the back building?" I asked. They both laughed and said that it burned down in 1983. "Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?"

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." Ella said. I know it's wrong to skip class, but Ella said we were friends. I was in no position to pass up friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed on the first day of health class.

"Why didn't they just keep homeschooling you?" Iggy asked, when I told them about me being homeschooled. I told them it was because they wanted me to get socialized. "Oh, you'll get socialized, all right. A little slice like you." I giggled at that.

"What are you talking about," I said. He told me I was a regulation hottie. I gave him a confused look.

"Own it." He said to me. Okay…

"Max, your name is so awesome. 'Maximum Ride'. Ha." Ella said to me.

"In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Nude Clay's gym clothes?" I looked at the kids in gym class. He was looking at a really pretty black girl, with really tight gym clothes. Everyone was wearing the same gym clothes, but she cut hers and folded it. "Of course, all The Plastics are in the same gym class."

"Who are The Plastics?" I asked.

"They're teen royalty." They both replied in unison. "That one there," Ella pointed to the pretty black girl, " that's Nudge Clay. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Iggy sat next to her in English last year. She asked him how to spell 'apple'. That little one," she points at a petite blonde, who was also pretty, "That's Angel Venom. She's totally right because her dad invented Toaster Strudel. Angel knows everyone's business. She knows everything about everyone." Angel was on her cell phone, texting away.

"That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets." Iggy said to me.

"And evil takes a human form in Lissa Sparks. Don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag. But in reality, she is so much more than that. She's the queen bee. The star. Those other two are just her little workers. Lissa Sparks." Ella said in a voice full of venom.

"She always looks fierce. She always wins Spring Fling Queen." Iggy said.

"Who cares?" Ella said, clearly annoyed.

"I care." Iggy said. "Every year, the seniors throw this dance for the underclassmen, it's called the Spring Fling. And whoever is elected Spring Fling Kind and Queen automatically becomes head of the Student Activities Committee. And since I am an active member of the Student Activities Committee, I would say, yeah, I care."

"Ig, you have truly out-gayed yourself," Ella said looking at Iggy, smiling a little. "Here," Ella handed me a drawing that she had been working on. It wasn't just a drawing though, it was a map. "This map is gonna be your guide to North Shore. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there. You got your freshman, ROTC guys, preps, JV jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active bandgeeks, the greatest people you will ever meet," pointing at a table labeled with their names, "and the worst. Beware of The Plastics." I could hear the bell ring, ending this period. Off to Chem.

After Chem, I headed to my locker to put away my stuff. I saw Emo boy there. "Hey," I said. He replied back with a 'hey'. "Wow, he talks." I smirked at him.

"Yeah." He said. "You have lunch now?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Cool, so… Want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Yeah, sure." I grinned, grabbing my lunch from my locker. We walked to the cafeteria and suddenly a boy stopped me.

"Hey. We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?" I looked at him weirdly and glanced at Fang, he told me his name was Fang as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Uh, sure…" I replied.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" I looked at him confused, as Fang glared at him.

"My what?" I said, clearly confused.

"Go away, Jason. Bother someone else." Fang seethed as Jason turned away. I looked at him confused.

"What was he talking about?" I asked Fang. He just shook his head. We were walking away when all of a sudden someone calls my name.

"Max, right?" A girl asked me, surrounded by two other girls. The Plastics. The girl who asked me was the one and only, Lissa. "Was Jason bothering you? He's such a skeez." She said with a smile.

The girl Angel, said, "He was supposed to call me last night. Ugh. Hey, Fang!" Lissa and Nudge said hey to Fang, he nodded.

"Do you want to sit with us? I discussed it with the girls while Jason was hitting on you." Lissa said. I glanced at Fang, and bit my lip.

"No, sorry… I told Fang I would sit with him. I'm really sorry, but tha-" Lissa cut me off.

"Oh, Fang can sit with us today then." Lissa said looking at Fang flirtatiously.

"Um, I guess so. If Fang's okay with it." I smiled at them and looked at Fang. He nodded. I sat down in front of Lissa, and Fang next to me, in front of Angel. I unpacked my lunch. It was the usual. 3 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, 2 capri suns, some Goldfish, and 5 chocolate chip cookies. Everyone, but Fang who was too busy unpacking his lunch, stared at me.

"You're going to eat ALL of that?" Nudge asked me, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Oh, yeah…" I said, with a sheepish grin. "I kind of love food. A lot."

"How do you stay so skinny?" This time Angel asked me.

"Oh, I have a really high metabolism."

"Wow. You're lucky." Lissa said to me. Fang finished unpacking his lunch. Same things, awesome. He grinned at me as he looked at my food. "You're new here right?'

"Yeah, I just moved here from Africa. I was homeschooled."

Lissa looked shocked, "You mean you've never actually been to a real school before? Homeschool, that's really interesting. You're, like, really pretty."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Uh, thanks?"

"So you agree." She said.

"What?"

"You think you're really pretty."

"Oh, n-" Fang cut me off.

"Lissa stop."

"Stop what?" Lissa asked. Fang just shook his head. Lissa grabbed my wrist and looked at my bracelet. "I love your bracelet! Where'd you get it?"

I smiled. "My mom made it, thanks."

"It's so fetch!" Angel said.

"What is 'fetch'?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, it's, like, slang. From England."

"So if you're from Africa… Why are you white?" Nudge asked me. Fang face-palmed and I chuckled.

"Oh, my god. Nudge, you can't just ask people why their white." Lissa said. We all talked, well except for Fang of course. I found out that Angel and Fang were siblings. And also Lissa invited me to eat lunch with them every day, and I was informed that it was an 'honor' because they don't usually do that.


End file.
